The Prince And The Florist
by JustxAxRandomxPersonx
Summary: A/U. Modern day setting. - Sesshomaru finds himself trying to gain the affection of his intended mate, Rin. The only problem is, she has made it obvious that she's not very fond of him. She wants nothing to do with him, but he is determined to get her to fall in love with him. She is a simple florist; he is the prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make a profit from this story **

_**A/N- I probabyly shouldn't be writing another story **__**while**__** I'm working on my other one butttt while I was looking up some information about Japan for my first story, I had read that Japan has an emperor and a prince and they live in a palace. I honestly didn't know all that and while I was reading the info, I got this idea and well..yeah. I wanted to write it lol :) **_

_**-Also, when I put quotes in the beginning of the story, I might put a 'quote' from a character in the story in one chapter and in another chapter I might put a quote from a real person. Just so it's not confusing for anyone, I will underline the name if the 'quote' is from one of the characters in my story, though I'm pretty sure everyone will be able to tell :) (Might add some angst to this story, I'm not sure yet)**_

* * *

_"No matter how hard things are, no matter how tough things will get, I will love you. If I could give you the world I would, If I could hand it to you in a box I would." -Haru to Marisa   
_

_o~O~o_

It was dark where she sat, but the little girl didn't mind. She was rarely able to come up here, to her parents' attic, where she looked through dust-covered boxes that contained pictures of her parents together. Her favorite pictures, besides the wedding photos, were the ones from when her parents first met. She had always loved hearing the story.

_Her mother, Marisa was visiting Japan one summer, enjoying the bright city lights of Tokyo. After wandering around the vast shopping district, she had gotten lost._

Rin giggled, imagining her mother standing in the middle of the sidewalk while glaring at a map in her hands.

_It was after only a few minutes that her father, Haru, had walked up to the woman that had caught his eye and asked if she needed any help. He had never been so happy that he had taken those English classes as he did at that moment. After insisting on showing her the way and walking her to the hotel she was staying at, he offered to be her personal tour guide for the remainder of her stay. Though she seemed reluctant, she eventually agreed, knowing that she would only get herself lost again._

_So fast, it seemed that they had fallen in love. One month was a short amount of time to develop such strong feelings. They spent each day together. Haru had insisted on taking her out to eat every other day. He wouldn't tell her that he was running low on money. It didn't matter. As long as she kept smiling, it was worth it._

_And alas, the time came when Marisa had to leave. How sad they were, to know their time together was coming to an end._

_She sat alone in one of the seats at the departure lounge, a cup of coffee in her tightly closed hands. She looked around the slightly crowded lounge, her gaze lingering on a few couples she saw. Her eyes landed on the doorway; a gasp escaped her lips when the very person she was thinking of, ran through the doors._

_Haru was running toward her, his hair a mess; the two top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. His shoes didn't match, one black while the other was beige. Two very large suitcases were being dragged behind him._

_When he finally caught up to her, he stood panting for a minute before looking up and smiling sheepishly at her._

_When she asked him what he was doing there, his facial expression suddenly became serious as he told her, "I know we've known each other for only a month..but I can honestly tell you..I love you Marisa."_

_He stared at her nervously, wondering if maybe he had been a bit too forward. It wasn't his fault really, his mother had always told him to say what was on his mind._

_He watched as tears began welling up in her eyes. He couldn't tell if it was because she was extremely happy or if she was regretting ever talking to him, but still, he continued. "And I know...I know you can't stay here. You have so much to go back to, and I would never ask you to leave your home to stay here. But, I wish to leave with you. Today."_

_A sob escaped her as she covered her mouth with shaky hands. "But, your home-"_

_"I would give everything up. My home, my job, my friends, everything just to be able to see you everyday."_

_A year later they had gotten married._

The little girl smiled. Her father had once told her that it wasn't the most romantic story, but the small girl only shook her head and told him confidently that it was better than any made-up fairy tale.

At the moment, the small child sat on the floor in the attic, confident that the babysitter was too busy watching soap operas to notice that she was here and not playing with the dried-up play-doh the girl so graciously gave her. Right now, the child wanted to go through her parents' photos.

She looked up briefly and saw dust particles, hundreds of them dancing in the sliver if sunlight that was coming through the small window. The little girl held out a finger, tried to catch a speck upon it, and giggled at the way the speck came so close before floating away.

"Rin!?"

She jumped a little, afraid that she would be in trouble for being in the attic.

The babysitter walked in and went over to Rin, grabbing her hand to help her stand quickly. "We have to go to the hospital quickly okay?"

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Your mom and dad.." The girl looked down at her, her eyes showing a mixture of pity and shock. "There was a car accident"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I make any type of profit from this story **

_**A/N-The next few chapters (up to chapter 5) are going to be kind of slow because I wanted to just explain a few things and work a few things up so Rin and Sesshomaru meet, so I apologize if these few chapters aren't very good .**_

* * *

_"I love my granddaughter. Words can not really describe... She is the light of my life and I love her dearly." -__Sumie Sato (Rin's grandmother)_

_o~O~o_

"Here you go grandma" a now nineteen year old Rin said as she placed a bowl of miso soup on the table.

She had been living with her grandmother here in Japan for about ten years now. After her parents' death, she was informed that she would have to move to Japan so she would be able to live with her only known relative. Her fathers' mother.

Though she had refused to make a sound the first year she had moved here, eventually she couldn't stop the giggle or laugh when her grandmother would tell her a funny story. She enjoyed spending time with her grandmother, and was glad her father had took the time to teach her some Japanese. Fortunately, her grandmother spoke both English and Japanese, and had offered to teach her to speak Japanese fluently.

When she had turned eighteen, Rin had noticed that her grandmother had begun forgetting things constantly. Things like her phone number, what day it was, or where she was. After taking her to the doctors, she was informed that her grandmother was experiencing early stages of Alzheimer's.

The news had shocked Rin. She knew her grandmother was getting older, but she had never thought she would get Alzheimer's. Rin, like most eighteen year olds, had wanted to move out and try living on her own. However, after finding out her grandmother had Alzheimer's, she made sure that she lived in the same apartment building as her grandmother so she could check on her daily and keep her company.

"What day is it?" Her grandmother asked before taking a sip of her green tea.

"I told you before that it's Monday" she answered. "I'm going to be going out grandma. Do you want me to get you anything?"

Her grandmother shook her head slowly and then turned to stare out the window; her once bright brown eyes now had grown dull and cloudy. Her back was stopped over, as if she carried invisible weights upon her shoulders. Her silver hair was thinning and her lips were were dry and cracked.

How fragile she looked. Rin tried not to think about how her grandmother was indeed growing older. She was eighty-three years old, and Rin hoped she would live for many more years.

Rin walked over to her and bent down, placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek. "I'll be back, I love you."

**o~O~o**

Rin placed a bottle of milk tea into her shopping cart as she walked down the isle, trying to think of a few more things she or her grandmother would need. She would often bring her grandmother along with her when going to the supermarket, but because of the arthritis, it was painful for her grandmother to walk too much.

In all honesty, she didn't mind going out to get necessities for her grandma. After all she had done for her, Rin was glad she was able to do something to help her now.

Rin was also able to afford things for both of them because of her job. Her grandmothers' friend, Kaede, had offered her the job when she was seventeen. Rin had happily accepted, knowing she'd be surrounded by beautiful flowers every day.

A loud ringing startled her for a moment before she realized it was her cell phone. Pulling out her phone, she immediately placed it against her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Rin!" Kagome greeted. Rin smiled even though she knew her friend couldn't see it. She always enjoyed talking to her. She had met Kagome during junior high and they had been friends ever since.

"Hey, how are you?" Rin asked as she looked at a few boxes of candy. How she loved sweets...

"I'm good _-don't finish the whole thing!-_ I was actually wondering if you _-I don't care if they're good, save some for me-_ could do me a favor"

Rin briefly wondered who it was that Kagome was talking so sternly to, but decided not to ask. "Sure, no problem" she answered, always happy to help out a friend.

"Really? That's great! I know this is last minute, but I want you to come with me_ -What? You said I could bring a friend-_ Saturday to a party"

"A party?" she repeated. She wasn't too fond of parties. Well, maybe it wasn't the _parties_ that she wasn't fond of, she mostly didn't like being around crowds of people. "I'm working-"

"I know you have off on Saturdays Rin"

Rin giggled and searched her mind for another excuse. She shouldn't have told Kagome that she didn't have work on Saturdays and Sundays. "What kind of party is it? I wouldn't have anything to wear..."

"Don't worry about that!" Kagome said happily. "I'll have something for you. I'll come by your place tomorrow around four okay? Talk to you later! Bye!"

Rin opened her mouth to reply, but she realized her friend had already hung up.

_'Oh well...maybe it'll be fun'_

* * *

**(****_Friday_****)**

Rin hummed happily as she arranged a few flowers to be displayed on the windowsill of the flower shop. While her job mostly consisted of her arranging the flowers in a decorative way, she was also in charge of watering the flowers and taking care of them so they wouldn't die.

Though some people had voiced their opinion of the job being 'boring', she enjoyed it immensely. Since she was a child she had loved flowers, so it was only natural that she enjoyed this job that allowed her to be surrounded by them.

"And how are you today Rin?" she heard someone say.

Rin looked up and saw Kaede walking toward her, a gentle smile on her face. Rin had met Kaede the first week she had been living here in Japan. From the moment she saw the old woman, she had liked her. Kaede was extremely kind, and loved her grandmother like a sister.

"I'm ok" she answered. She had been a bit tired lately, but didn't want to tell Kaede. She knew the woman would probably insist she take some time off, which she really didn't need. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well" Kaede answered. "And how is Sumie? I tried calling her yesterday but there was no answer"

"She's doing okay, I've been checking on her everyday." She paused for a moment as she thought about the party she was supposedly supposed to be attending tomorrow. "Kaede, I was wondering if maybe you could check on my grandmother for me tomorrow? My friend asked me to go with her to a party, and I'm sure my grandma would enjoy a visit from you." She paused, hoping Kaede didn't feel pressured into going to see her grandma. "I'll understand if you aren't able to"

"I would love to spend some time with Sumie" Kaede said. "I'll be over to visit tomorrow around dinner time. I'll even bring her some of my homemade soup"

"Thank you Kaede" Rin said as she hugged the older woman. "I really appreciate it."

* * *

**(****_Saturday Afternoon_****)**

Rin walked into her grandmothers' apartment, a small box that contained a few strawberry cake rolls sat in her hands.

"Grandma?" Rin took off her shoes before walking in. She placed the box of cake rolls on top of the kitchen counter before walking into the living room, where she saw her grandmother sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Hey grandma, how are you feeling today?" she asked as she sat next to her.

Sumie smiled warmly at her granddaughter. "I'm doing well, I'm just waiting for Maya to come pick me up. She was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago.."

Rin stared at her grandmother for a moment as tears began forming in her eyes. She reached out her hand to delicately grasp her grandmothers' wrinkled one.

"Grandma.." she started, unsure how to word what she needed to say. "Maya..." She squeezed her grandmothers' hand lightly. "Maya passed away two years ago. Remember? We went to her funeral"

She watched as her grandmothers' face twisted into confusion right before a pained look settled upon her face. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at her granddaughter. "You're right" she said softly. Her body began to shake as tears began to fall freely from her clouded brown eyes. "I'm sorry"

Rin leaned closer and hugged her grandmother, unable to stop her own tears from falling.

"I'm sorry" her grandmother repeated. "I'm sorry for making you worry about me. I love you so much, and you take such good care of me.."

"Shh" Rin rubbed we back, hoping to calm her down a little. "It's ok. I love you too grandma"

After a few minutes the tears had subsided. "Grandma, I'm going to be going out tonight"

"Oh? With a boy?" Sumie smiled when she saw her granddaughter blush. She had always loved teasing her.

"No, Kagome invited me out" Rin said, glad her grandmother was feeling better.

"Who is that?"

"She's my friend. She used to come over after school sometimes remember?"

Her grandmother shook her head 'no'.

"Well, that's ok" Rin assured her with a smile. "Since I'll be going out tonight, guess who will be coming over to see you"

"Who?"

"Kaede" Rin answered. She felt relieved when she saw her grandmother smile. It seemed that she didn't forget Kaede, and for that she was glad.

"Oh she will? How nice" Sumie said happily. She hadn't seen her old friend in a while.

"I also brought some cake rolls for you to share. They're on the counter okay?"

Her grandmother frowned slightly. "I have to _share_?"

Rin giggled. "Yes grandma, that would be the polite thing to do"

Her grandmother sighed dramatically. "I suppose you're right"

Rin smiled. She enjoyed when her grandmother joked around. She knew though, that the Alzheimer's would most likely get worse. However, she would do everything she could to help her grandmother. Only one thing truly frightened her more than anything else.

_'Please grandma...please don't forget me'_

* * *

_*Alzheimer's disease is a brain disease that slowly destroys memory and thinking skills and, eventually, the ability to carry out the simplest tasks. It begins slowly and gets worse over time. _

**_A/N- This chapter was mostly to give you an idea of what Rin's life is like now, and to show slightly how her grandmother acts_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyash a and I don't make a profit from this story. **

_**A/N- Sorry this chapter is short :( In this chapter, I wanted Rin's friend to be in it :) And I just wanted to say I will not be writing the palace to look like the real palace in Japan. If anyone is curious, the emperor lives in the Tokyo Imperial Palace. So you can look that up if you want to know what the real palace looks like :) **_

* * *

_I would rather walk with a friend in the dark than walk alone in the light" -Helen Keller _

_o~O~o_

Rin leaned against the counter in her kitchen as she ate some rice. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, but she wasn't that hungry. Her thoughts remained on her grandmother.

Would she be okay? She knew she could trust Kaede, but she was so used to checking up on her grandmother at night. It seemed strange that she wasn't going to do it today.

She sighed and placed her now empty bowl into her sink. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she saw that Kagome had texted her saying she was coming upstairs. Rin quickly texted back saying that her door was unlocked, so she could just walk in.

Only a minute later did her door swing open, revealing a very excited looking Kagome.

"Hey Rin! Here, this is what you'll be wearing" she said as she practically shoved two shopping bags in Rin's arms.

Rin peeked inside the bag. "Kagome, you didn't have to buy me anything. I could have gotten something to wear myself"

Kagome waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "It's fine Rin, I didn't mind at all. Besides, my date for tonight had purchased my outfit for me, so buying you something to wear was no trouble at all"

Rin raised an eyebrow. Kagome hadn't mentioned she had a date. "Your date?"

Kagome blushed a bright red as she realized what she had said out loud.

"Who is he?" Rin asked as she wiggled her eyebrows. She began laughing as Kagome's red face turned even redder.

"You'll meet him later" she mumbled. "Okay, let's start getting ready"

**o~O~o**

Rin stared at her reflection as she stood in front of her mirror. The black dress she wore came to a stop just above her knees, and the strapless style revealed her shoulders and collarbone. It made her slightly uncomfortable because she wasn't used to wearing a dress, though she couldn't help but admire the black high heels she wore.

She pushed a stray hair behind her ear, wondering if maybe she should have put it up in a ponytail.

'Nah' she thought. She enjoyed when her hair was loose.

"Rin, you look beautiful" Kagome said as she glanced at Rin before looking at her own reflection.

"Thank you" Rin replied with a light blush. She always became slightly embarrassed when people complimented her on anything, whether it be her shoes or her hair, she always blushed. "You look beautiful too"

Kagome smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when they heard a honking noise from outside.

"Oh, that's Inuyasha" she said quickly as she grabbed her small purse. "Come on Rin"

Rin followed her friend until they were outside of her apartment. She stood completely still and gaped at seeing a limousine parked in front of the apartment. She had honestly never seen a limousine up close before.

"You didn't have to bring a limousine.." Kagome said as she fiddled with her purse; her face a light pink in slight embarrassment.

"Feh" Rin looked at the man wearing an expensive looking suit, standing next to the limousine. "Just get in the damn car wench" He looked at Rin and nodded toward the open door. "You too."

Rin hesitated for only a moment before following Kagome and getting into the car, holding back a giggle when Kagome started reprimanding the male about manners.

Once inside the limo, she took the opportunity to get a better look at the male Kagome said was named Inuyasha. She stared at him, though it wasn't his amber eyes, his claws, or silver hair that held her attention. No, it was the two fuzzy dog ears that sat atop his head, twitching slightly every once in a while.

Her hands twitched as she leaned forward in her seat. He didn't seem to notice, because he was too caught up in some argument he was having with Kagome, who was sitting next to him. Perfect..

Rin reached for her target, her gaze not once leaving the fluffy appendages. Inuyasha stiffened before turning his head slowly toward her, as if he sensed her approach. His eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment before widening in horror at the realization of what she wanted to do.

It was completely silent as she grabbed the ears softly and rubbed them, enjoying the softness.

...

"What the hell do you think you're _doing_!" he yelled, and she immediately released his ears and blushed, a cheeky smile spread across her face. Even if he was mad at her, it was worth it.

Kagome began laughing.

"Do you know who I am?" he growled at her.

Rin cocked her head to the side slightly before responding. "Nope." Was she supposed to?

Inuyasha gaped at the human in front of him. Was she serious? She had to be. Her heartbeat was steady; she wasn't lying. _'That's a first...'_

"I'm Inuyasha" he said. She had to know who he was _now_. But still, the blank look on her face told him she didn't. He glanced at Kagome who was also staring at her friend in a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

"Inuyasha Takahashi" he tried. Surely she would know now.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you" she said apologetically. Had they met before? She was sure she would have remembered those ears.

"I'm the _prince_" he said finally, though she still stared at him blankly. "The emperors' son"

Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly before she smiled widely. "Really!?"

Inuyasha nodded dumbly, wondering how she wouldn't know that.

Rin wasn't at all surprised by the fct that she didn't recognize the prince. She never liked watching the news, and she never bothered picking up a magazine that might have something about the emperor and his son in it. The only magazine she had at home was a baking magazine, showing her how to make delicious sweets. "That's awesome! Nice to meet ya" she said happily.

Inuyasha stared at the human woman for another moment. He expected her to immediately bow and ask for forgiveness. Maybe even say 'your majesty'. But she acted as if he was just another being. Instead of being upset, he found he felt slightly relieved. Just like how he had been relieved when Kagome gave him no special treatment because of his status.

"Feh" he mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So how did you two meet?" Rin asked after realizing how close they were sitting. She sent Kagome a knowing look, and Kagome smiled apologetically for not telling her friend.

Rin giggled when she saw both Kagome and Inuyasha blush as they glanced at each other.

Inuyasha began scratching his nose with his claw as he refused to look at either female. "Me and my family stay in the palace or on the palace grounds almost all the time cus we don't wanna be swamped by reporters. One day I kinda just left cus I felt like getting out for a while. Well, when I was walkin' around a couple of girls recognized me, so I got out of there...and I ran into her"

"I was leaving the supermarket" Kagome began. "And as I'm walking with the bags in my hand, _someone_ literally _ran_ into me making me drop all my stuff." She narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, though he refused to look at her. "So I started yelling and all of a sudden a hand covers my mouth and he dragged me into a freakin alleyway telling me to shut up" her glare turned deathly, and Inuyasha shifted nervously in his seat.

"Anyway" she continued after taking a deep breath. "I started kicking and hitting him and all of a sudden his hat falls off and I see these adorable dog ears, but before I go to pet them, I realized that he was the prince." She blushed as she remembered kicking him in his groin. "We kinda stared at each other for a moment and then I began yelling at him again, complaining about my groceries."

"You should've watched where you were walkin' in the first place wench" Inuyasha mumbled, but immediately paled when he realized he had said that out loud.

Kagome grabbed one of his ears and smiled evilly at him. "What was that?"

Rin laughed at the sight. They truly did make a lovely couple. She looked out the window of the limousine, and her eyes widened at the sight of the large mansion.

To her displeasure, it was pretty crowded. It seemed as though many people were already there, though many people were still just arriving.

"Inuyasha, you never told me why you're having this party" Kagome said, as she too looked at the many people walking into the palace.

"It was my mothers' idea. Today is my fathers' birthday, so she's forcing me and Sesshomaru to attend. I hate these parties, it's always so damn crowded.."

Rin knew Inuyasha's father was the emperor, so his mother was the emperors wife, but...

"Who's Sesshomaru?" she asked in curiosity.

She watched as Inuyasha frowned and narrowed his eyes. "He's my half brother" he growled out. "Just hope you don't run into him in there. He's kind of a bastard"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make any kind of profit from this story. **

_**A/N- You might notice, that like in my other story, I don't make it so Rin automatically **__**loves**__** Sesshomaru. I like to work toward that point, so I just thought I'd say that she won't automatically like him lol :) **_

* * *

_"That's always seemed so ridiculous to me, that people want to be around someone because they're attractive. It's like picking your breakfast cereals based on color instead of taste." -John Green_

_o~O~o_

Rin leaned against the wall, watching as couples and friends danced around the ballroom. She had been here a little over an hour now. Kagome had been a good friend, choosing to stay with her instead of just abandoning her once in the ballroom. However, Rin knew that she and Inuyasha wanted to spend some time alone together, so she convinced them that she would be fine and to go enjoy the party.

She sighed. The palace was beautiful, and she supposed she should go and find a dance partner, but in all honesty she seriously wasn't that fond of parties. Also, she knew no one here besides Kagome and Inuyasha.

Perhaps she should try to walk up to someone and start a conversation. But what would they talk about? She was sure that everyone here was important and most likely of high status. She was sure they probably wouldn't enjoy talking about flowers, or candy...

She wished they served candy at this fancy party...

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and turned to look at the large double wooden doors. She watched as a demon walked in, and quickly took in his features. He had two elegant magenta markings on each cheek, long silver hair that cascaded down his back, pointed ears, a crescent moon marking on his forehead, and golden eyes.

Her gaze drifted to his outfit. The white suit he wore was sharp-looking and well fitted. Exactly the sort of thing you would expect a prince to be wearing to a formal party event like this.

After a moment, she realized that he looked like he was related to Inuyasha. _'That must be his half brother'_

He was handsome, she realized. Though this was nothing new. Every demon she had met had been attractive. Come to think of it, were _all_ demons good looking?

A small movement by the demons' foot had her gaze drifting to a small, green, toad looking demon. _'Apparently not...'_

Her gaze drifted back up to the prince, and she noticed how he was looking at everyone in front of him in distaste, as if it was below him to even be in the same room as everyone here. It was as if he thought of himself as a God amongst insects.

Rin held back a giggle and turned in the opposite direction, deciding to go look for Kagome.

**o~O~o**

Sesshomaru glared at each and every individual, human or demon, that dared to even look his way.

He didn't want to be here. He hated being around a large crowd of people who would undoubtedly want to talk about things he would find simply tedious.

He could only hope that when it was his birthday, Izayoi wouldn't attempt to throw him a party. He would most definitely not attend. If she asked him to, he would refuse her on the spot.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken said as he looked up at him eagerly, always happy to serve his lord. "Is there anything you need milord? A drink perhaps?"

Sesshomaru ignored his small servant, stepping on him as he began walking toward the back of the ballroom, where he would lean against the wall and ignore everyone and everything for the remainder of the night. Hopefully no one would dare to approach him. He wouldn't be held responsible if his claws accidentally ripped through someone's throat...

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Milord!"

"Lord Sesshomaru"

_'Pathetic'_ he thought to himself as he walked passed the females who apparently had nothing better to do than to ogle him. He knew he shouldn't have come. He should have just stayed in his part of the palace, located in the west wing.

He held back the urge to roll his eyes as one particular woman actually _winked_ at him.

He scoffed. As if he would pay any attention to any of the female here...

He paused mid-step, his nose twitching slightly. A low growl left his mouth as his inner beast fought to take over and find the source of the wonderful scent.

Sesshomaru pushed passed anyone in his way, tracking the scent that seemed to be teasing his senses.

A mixture of vanilla and cherry blossoms...

**o~O~o**

"You seem bored"

Rin glanced at the man next to her and smiled softly. They had been talking for a few minutes, and though he wasn't her type, she couldn't deny that he was good company. "Is it that obvious?"

He grinned and leaned against the wall. "Extremely obvious"

She giggled as she searched the crowd with her eyes for Kagome once more. Where had she and Inuyasha disappeared to? She had thought she caught a glimpse of a pair of fluffy dog ears before, but she couldn't seem to locate them again.

"So Rin, did you come here with anyone?" Hiten asked as his eyes roamed up and down her form.

"I came here with two friends" she answered. "I don't know where they are though"

"Ah I see. Well, would you, _milady_" he grinned and gave a little bow, making her laugh. "Honor me with a dance?"

A light blush spread across her cheeks as she smiled shyly. She couldn't remember the last time someone asked her to dance. "Sure, I'd love to"

His grin turned into a wide smile, but after a moment his smile faltered as he glanced behind her. His face seemed to pale slightly before he regained his composure and spoke. "Lord Sesshomaru" he said before bowing.

Rin turned and saw the prince standing in front of them. "Lord Sesshomaru" she said, as she too bowed politely.

Sesshomaru's mouth watered as he took in the scent of the female in front of him. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in the place where her neck met her shoulders and inhale. Now that he was closer to her, her scent was stronger.

It was intoxicating.

He glanced at the demon standing next to her and had to hold back a growl at seeing their close proximity.

"You. Human. " He said as his gaze returned to the woman. She was beautiful, he realized. Her midnight black hair cascaded down her back and stopped at her waist. As his eyes trailed from her large light brown eyes to her plump breasts, her curvaceous figure, and finally her legs...only one word came to mind..

_'Beautiful'_

"Yes?" she asked, growing uncomfortable under his piercing stare.

"You will dance with me" Truthfully, his inner beast wanted nothing more than to grab her and ravish the young woman, but the rational side of him realized that wasn't such a good idea. He didn't want to scare her off, so the only way he could lay his clawed hands on her without scaring her away was to dance with her, and the idea of her being pressed close to him as they moved in sync didn't bother him at all.

Rin frowned at the prince and forced herself not to say anything rude to him. Honestly...he didn't even ask if she'd like to dance with him, he _demanded_ that she would.

_'No thank you'_

"I'm sorry prince Sesshomaru" she said as politely as she could. "But I already agreed to dance with Hiten."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked at the male who was now nervously taking a step back. "Is this true?" he asked, and Hiten could hear the underlying threat clearly from the dog demons' tone.

"Actually, it's getting pretty late...I'm sorry Rin but I'm afraid I have to leave. Please excuse me my lord" he said quickly before turning and walking briskly away.

_'Coward'_ Rin thought in annoyance. It was strange that even though she just met this prince, she already didn't like him.

"You have no reason to refuse me now. Come." Sesshomaru said as he held out a clawed hand, clearly expecting her to grasp it.

"No thank you" she said before she could think about it. She truly didn't want to dance with him. Now if only she could find Kagome quickly..

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the young woman. Who did she think she was? No one refused him. He was the prince.

"You should be grateful that one such as I even considered dancing with a _human_" he said through gritted teeth, annoyed that she had so blatantly refused him.

"Well, please excuse this _human_ my lord." she said as she turned to leave. Honestly, why did he even ask her to dance in the first place?

A clawed hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Pulling her against him, Sesshomaru smirked as a surprised squeak left her lips.

He placed one hand on her waist as his other held her hand. Rin suddenly found herself being guided to the dance floor, and before she knew what was happening, she was gliding and turning to the rhythm of the slow music.

She looked up at the prince, who had a triumphant smirk on his face. Never before had she had such an overwhelming urge to hurt someone. She glared at him, wanting nothing more than to dig her heel into his foot 'accidentally'. She would have too, but to her horror many of the people in the ballroom had stopped what they were doing to watch and see who the prince was dancing with.

"Do you normally do this? Grab girls you don't know and force them to dance?" she hissed.

Sesshomaru held back a chuckle. This human was amusing. It seemed she didn't care that he was indeed the prince. She obviously enjoyed speaking whatever was on her mind. "I would think that a female such as yourself would jump at the chance to dance with me." he said simply.

"And I would think that a prince, such as yourself, would have more manners. Apparently we were both wrong" she replied, enjoying how his emotionless face showed annoyance for a brief second. Maybe if she kept being rude, he'd gladly allow her to leave.

Sesshomaru growled and pulled her flush against him, enjoying the blush that spread quickly across her cheeks. "Watch what you say, human."

"I have a name okay? And it's not 'human'" she said, hoping the song was about to end.

He raised an elegant eyebrow, "And what is your name?" he asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Rin stared at the dog demon in disbelief. Who in the world just grabs a person they don't know, forces them to dance when they don't want to, and doesn't even know the persons' name?

_'What an arrogant, spoiled, neurotic..'_

"It's Rin" she said as she glared even more heatedly at the demon.

As the song ended, Rin happily took a large step away from the demon that forced her to dance.

"Rin!"

Both Rin and Sesshomaru turned and saw Kagome and Inuyasha walking toward them. Kagome gave a small bow in Sesshomaru's direction before grabbing Rin's hand. "I didn't know you knew Sesshomaru. You danced beautifully"

Rin decided not to answer, and instead gave her friend a look that clearly said she wanted to leave. _Now_.

Kagome nodded, deciding to ask about it later. She looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, it's getting late. Do you mind if Rin and I head home?"

"Nah it's fine." he answered. "Totosai will drive you home. I'll call you later. G'night Rin"

"Thank you, and goodnight Inuyasha" Rin said as she smiled gratefully. She shot Sesshomaru a glare and grew even more annoyed when she saw him smirk. Grabbing Kagome's hand, she quickly headed for the doors.

Sesshomaru took a step forward, his inner beast not liking the fact that the human woman was leaving. Just as he was about to take another step, Inuyasha stepped in front of him.

"What do you want with Rin?" Inuyasha asked after seeing his half brother attempt to follow both her and Kagome. It surprised him to see Sesshomaru actually talking to someone at a party he knew his half brother didn't want to attend, though seeing his bastard of a brother actually _dancing_ with someone surprised him even more.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into slits. How he wanted to grab the half demon and throw him out of his way so he could go find Rin. "I have no reason to explain anything to you"

Inuyasha growled and took a step forward, wanting nothing more than to punch the demon in his stoic face. He stopped when he heard a loud and authoritative voice.

"I'd like to thank everyone who attended this evening." he heard his father say. "I'd also like to thank both my sons for joining us. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, come here please"

Sesshomaru began walking to where his father stood, though his mind was on a certain human he had made dance with him.

_'Rin..'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Inuyasha. Basically, if you recognize anything, I don't own it. Also, I do not make any type of profit from this story. **

_**A/N- I'm sorry if these first five chapters were not very eventful, but I wanted to add things before bringing Sesshomaru into the story. I'll also make the chapters longer. **_

* * *

_"A mate is not just a sexual partner. Mates...they're like soul mates, our other halves. Once a demon meets his mate, he'll stop at nothing to gain her affections. To foolishly get in the way between a demon and his mate means death." -__Inuyasha_

_o~O~o_

Sesshomaru paced back and forth outside of the palace. It was six o'clock and still he couldn't get the human girl off his mind. He hadn't been thinking rationally when he had made her dance with him. It was strange. Though he had only just met her, it felt as if she was meant to be with him, by his side. He wasn't a fool, he knew what this meant. Apparently the human girl, Rin, was his intended mate.

He wasn't sure how he felt about the situation. She was human, and though he had learned to get along with humans over time, it didn't mean he wanted to be around them.

Though for some reason, he hadn't minded her being so close to him. He had enjoyed the way she felt against him as they danced. And her scent... Never before had a scent enticed him so much.

Sesshomaru smirked as he remembered how she had so blatantly talked back to him, not caring that he was the prince and son of the emperor. It had amused him greatly. Perhaps he could tolerate the human. He needed an heir at some point after all.

He was immediately pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Inuyasha walking toward the limousine; the driver, Totosai, holding the door open for him.

Sesshomaru walked toward him, reaching the half demon just as he got to the door of the limo. "Where do you think you are going, _little brother_"

Inuyasha turned around quickly. "None of your damn business _bastard_" he growled out.

"Does father know you are taking one of the limos?" Sesshomaru asked, and smirked when he saw Inuyasha avert his gaze.

"So, where are you going" he asked again.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "To dinner with Kagome and her friend Rin. Why do you care?"

_'Rin?' _Truly this was the perfect opportunity to see the girl he had been thinking about throughout the day.

"I am going with you." He said as he got into the limo, not waiting for his half brothers' permission.

"What?" Inuyasha gaped at him. When was the last time Sesshomaru had left the palace grounds? He always chose to instead sit around taking care of important documents. Why did he all of a sudden want to come? Could it be because Rin was going to be there? "No. _Hell no_, get out of the damn car!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer I tell father what happened to his steak?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened and he scratched his nose with his claw. "Feh!" he finally said, grumbling to himself as he got into the limo. There was silence for a few minutes before Inuyasha mumbled, "I was hungry, and it just smelled so good..."

* * *

Kagome and Rin sat in the restaurant Saizeriya, waiting for Inuyasha to arrive.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave?" Rin asked as she looked over the menu. "I'll understand if you wanted to be alone with him"

Kagome blushed slightly and placed her menu back on the table. "No it's fine, I like spending time with _both_ of you"

"Hey! Kagome"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she tried to smile. Did he have to yell? They were in a restaurant.

Rin looked up and smiled at Inuyasha, but immediately her smile fell at seeing a certain demon walking with him, and toward them. "What is _he_ doing here?" She whispered to Kagome, unaware both princes could hear her.

"I don't know" Kagome said quickly. Rin had told her what happened at the party, and though she found the situation amusing, she knew her friend wasn't too fond of the demon. "I didn't know he was coming, I promise"

Rin sighed, but decided not to hold a grudge against the prince. When both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in the seat across from them, Rin smiled at Inuyasha. "Hi Inuyasha" she said before looking at the other prince sitting in front of her. She bowed her head slightly and gave him a small smile. "Hello Sesshomaru"

He smirked in response, and Rin immediately wished she had just ignored him. She knew she should've stayed home today on her second day off. Kaede had wanted to visit her grandmother again today, so Rin knew she was okay. Kaede would call her if anything happened.

"Where's the waiter? Hey! Waiter! We're ready to order" Inuyasha said loudly, excited at the thought of food.

Kagome rolled her eyes but said nothing. Her stomach was growling and she too wanted the waiter to hurry and take their order.

A waiter immediately came over and almost dropped the writing pad he was holding when he saw not one, but both princes sitting at the table. He immediately bowed, though Sessshomaru was too busy looking at Rin to notice, and Inuyasha was quickly scanning over the different Ramen on the menu one more time.

"Get me the tankotsu ramen"

"O-of course" the waiter stammered. "I-"

"Can't you get anything other than ramen for once?" Kagome looked at the waiter, "Oh, I'm sorry. Can you get me the spaghetti with tarako sauce?"

"Steak. Medium rare." Sesshomaru said, not once drifting his gaze away from Rin.

"Can I please have the doria with meat sauce?" Rin asked, as she smiled politely at the waiter.

"Yes, right away" he said quickly, turning to walk away.

"And hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled a after him. "I'm hungry"

Rin turned to look at Sesshomaru just as Kagome started reprimanding Inuyasha on his manners. He was staring at her, and she searched her mind for something to say.

Sesshomaru continued to look at her, waiting patiently for the moment when she would undoubtedly melt under his intense gaze like so many other woman. If she was to be his mate at some point in the future, she would at to reveal her true feelings. She was probably already infatuated with him.

"So" she started, "Have you ever eaten here before?"

"No" he answered simply. A chef at the palace always cooked his meals for him.

"Oh, neither have I" she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Why was he just staring at her? It was kind of weird. She decided to wait though. Surely he wouldn't stare at her for much longer.

Sesshomaru was growing slightly impatient. Why wasn't she gazing at him with lust filled eyes? Never had it taken so long for a woman to fall head over heels for him. He decided to try another tactic that was sure to not fail him.

"Rin" he said, confident that his smooth, deep voice would caress her very soul.

She was growing slightly irritated. He had kept staring at her, and he hardly talked. "_What_?" she said, wanting the food to come as soon as possible.

He was at a loss for words. She wasn't falling head over heels for him, she was _annoyed_ at him. The thought both bothered and amused him. Usually he loathed the fact that many woman ogled him or fought for his attention, but she wasn't doing either. In fact, she seemed to not want his attention.

He growled, narrowing his eyes at her. Was he not good enough for her?

Rin's eyes widened when she heard the prince growl. He was _glaring_ at her. What had she done?

"Ignore the bastard" Inuyasha said suddenly. "He's always grumpy." He looked around the restaurant, and his eyes lit up when he saw two waiters bringing over their food. "Finally"

**o~O~o**

Rin rubbed her stomach gently when she stepped outside. She was so full.

"Rin are you okay going home by yourself? Me and Inuyasha are going to go to the movies" Kagome said. "If you want to come you can, we won't mind"

Rin decided not to go. She knew Kagome and Inuyasha would want to spend some time together alone. Besides, she was pretty tired. "No, I think I'll just head home. I'll be fine walking home" She lived very close to this restaurant.

"Are you sure you'll be okay walking alone? It's late...me and Inuyasha could walk with you" Kagome said. She didn't like the idea of her friend walking home alone at night.

"I will take her home."

Everyone was surprised to hear Sesshomaru speak. He had been extremely quiet after the food had arrived. Inuyasha stared at his half brother suspiciously for a moment. First he danced with her, then he wanted to leave the palace grounds to see her, and now he wanted to  
walk the girl home? It wasn't like his usual antisocial self.

His eyes widened in realization before he turned, grabbing Kagome's arm lightly. "Alright, you heard him. He'll take her home" He began pulling her away, ignoring her protests. "Let's go, I don't wanna miss the movie"

And he would not get in the way of a demon and his mate.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him. _'Mine'_

Rin stood, staring at the retreating forms of Inuyasha and Kagome. Why did she have to be alone with the silent prince? She sighed, and began walking, hoping he wouldn't follow.

She held back a groan when she heard his light footsteps following slightly behind her. "You really don't have to walk me home"

"Hn." Sesshomaru took a step closer to her and breathed in, taking in her wonderful scent. He had spent the whole time at the restaurant thinking of a way to go about the mating when his intended mate didn't even seem interested in him.

And then, he had an idea. Perhaps...perhaps he could try _talking_ to her, and have an actual conversation with her. He wasn't sure how to start though, he wasn't much of a talker. But when she had stated she would walk home, he saw an opportunity to perhaps talk to her.

But now, with her being so close, and her scent teasing his senses, he couldn't form any coherent thoughts at the moment.

Rin sighed in relief as she walked up the steps that led to her apartment building. All she wanted to do at the moment was jump into bed.

As she got to the door of the apartment building, she smiled widely at Sesshomaru.

He stared at her, and decided in that moment he wanted to see that smile more often.

"Thank you for walking me home, I appreciate it." she said. "Have a good night"

Sesshomaru stared at her confusedly for a moment. "You do not want me to come inside?"

"No" she answered without hesitation. "Why would I?" she asked curiously.

He stared at her, and she stared at him.

...

He smirked, and she couldn't stop the blush from forming on her cheeks. "As if I would ever even consider inviting you inside"

"It was only a question" he stated. Truthfully, he had never been intimate with anyone before. Besides the fact that he was always busy with important matters, he had also never wanted to be intimate with any of the woman he had met. Those women of high status wanted him only to benefit themselves. The perks of being the wife, girlfriend, or mate of the prince, would motivate many women to attempt to get close to him. "Many would love the chance to get me in their bed." That was true, though he wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Congratulations" she said, not at all impressed. "I'm not one of those women"

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask. After all, who wouldn't want the chance to bed him, Sesshomaru.

"First of all, I just met you yesterday. And second, I don't plan on doing..._that_" she said as another blush formed, "unless it's with someone I love."

"Hn." The more time he spent with this human, the more things he found he liked about her.

They stood in silence until Rin yawned and smiled softly, remembering how tired she was. "Well, goodnight prince Sesshomaru" she said before turning and walking inside.

"Goodnight, Rin" he said, though he knew she couldn't hear him. He would see her again soon, he'd make sure of it. After all, he knew what he had to do now to get his mate.

He would get her to fall in love with him.

* * *

_*The spaghetti with tarako sauce is a plate with spaghetti with a type of sauce that contains fish eggs. I've never tried it, but I've hear of it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make any type of profit from this story**

**_A/N- I'm sorry for not updating for a while, but my computer is working again (yay) so I'll be able to post chapters a little faster now :) _**

* * *

_"There had been times when people had asked me how I could be so happy. How...even after my parents' death, I could smile. My parents wouldn't have wanted me to live my life in a constant state of depression. I have people who care about me and who love seeing me happy. I want to keep smiling, because life is a beautiful thing, and there's so much to smile about" -__Rin_

_o~O~o_

She heard it; the sound she dreaded hearing during the week. The horrid screech of the alarm clock. Her arm, controlled by instinct, reached out and found the 'off' button. Rin opened her eyes slowly before stretching her arms above her head as she yawned.

Sure, she loved her job. But once in a while she just felt so tired that she didn't want to wake up at seven in the morning. Especially on a cold morning like this. She had never really been a morning person.

Slowly, she slid one leg toward the edge of the bed, followed soon after by the other leg. Rising up from her comfortable bed, Rin wondered if she could possibly lay back down and sleep for a few more minutes.

No, she couldn't. Sighing, she began her morning routine.

After changing her clothing, brushing her teeth, and quickly eating breakfast, Rin shoved her feet into her shoes while pulling her apartment door open. Stepping out into the hallway, she locked her door before walking to her grandmothers door.

Unlocking the door, and opening it slowly, she made sure to knock so as not to startle her grandmother.

"Grandma? It's me"

She took her shoes off in the door way and walked in, seeing her grandmother seated at the kitchen table.

"Oh, hello dear" Sumie said as she reached a shaky hand toward her cup of tea. "How are you?"

"Tired," Rin answered with a smile. "How are you feeling? Did you eat breakfast?"

"I'm doing well, and of course I did. I always enjoy a good breakfast." Sumie glanced at the clock, "What day is it?"

"Today is Monday" Rin answered as she walked toward her.

"Oh, today is your day off?" Sumie asked.

"No, I have to leave for work now actually. I just wanted to see how you were doing before I left." She bent down and kissed her grandmothers' cheek. "Would you like me to bring you anything later?"

"No sweetie, you don't have to. Thank you" her grandmother said as her lips pulled upward into a smile.

"Okay, I'll be back later grandma. I love you"

**o~O~o**

Rin gently placed a rose into the vase that now held a bouquet of red roses. Her hand reached forward as she lightly touched a petal, enjoying the softness she felt.

Blushing slightly, she quickly turned to the man standing in front of the check-out desk. He was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, glancing around the store full if brightly colored flowers. He looked uncomfortable, and slightly nervous. Maybe this was his first time buying flowers for someone?

Picking up the glass vase very carefully, Rin walked over to the man and held it out to him. "Here you go sir. That will be thirty dollars."

The man pulled out the money and placed it in the counter, a small blush forming on his cheeks as he stared at the flowers. Slowly, he reached his hands out to take hold of the vase, and pulled it close against his chest, hoping it would not slip and fall.

Rin bit her bottom lip to hold back a giggle. She wished she could take a picture if the man. He looked as if he was embracing the flowers and it was rather cute. "I'm sure she'll love it" she assured.

The man gave her a grateful smile before whispering "thank you" and leaving.

"Rin?"

She looked toward the entrance, slightly surprised to see her friend there. "Hi Kagome, Inuyasha. What are you guys doing here?"

Kagome looked around the shop, admiring the various shapes, sizes and colors she saw. "We were out shopping in the area and we thought we'd drop by to say hello" she said with a kind smile.

"In other words" Inuyasha spoke up, "she dragged me around shopping and then forced me to come here"

"Ha! You're always bragging about how strong you are and now you're saying I _forced_ you to come here?"

Rin smiled at their bantering as she picked up the money the man had left, and placed it in the cash register. "How was the movie last night?"

Kagome leaned down to smell an orchid. "It was okay." She smirked as she glanced at Inuyasha, "Though I really regretted convincing Inuyasha to watch a 3D movie with me. It was his first time and whenever there was an action scene he kept swinging his hands around and growling"

"It looked like they were all comin' toward us" Inuyasha said, trying to defend himself. "I was trying to protect you"

Rin covered her mouth with her hand but couldn't stop the laugh that left her throat as she pictured the situation. Inuyasha glared at her before crossing his arms over his chest while muttering "feh".

"So how was your walk with prince Sesshomaru?" Kagome quickly asked, her eyes shining in what Rin could only assume was curiosity. Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly. He had also been wondering how it went.

Rin immediately frowned at the memory. The demon had actually thought she would invite him in her home. After just meeting him the day before. "Stupid, arrogant, psychotic.." she muttered, glad that last night was most likely the last time she'd ever be in his company again.

Inuyasha held back a laugh. It wasn't every day that his stupid half brother screwed something up. He stared at the floor thoughtfully, wondering if maybe he should help. Just this once, and only because it was something this important. Glancing at both Kagome and Rin, his eyes widened slightly as an idea formed in his head.

"Hey Kagome," he said, taking a step toward her. "Can I borrow your phone for a minute? I forgot to bring mine and I have to call my father"

"Sure" she answered, pulling out her cell phone and handing it to Inuyasha.

"Thanks." Inuyasha quickly walked outside the shop and scrolled through the contacts on Kagome's phone. _'Who the hell is Hojo?'_ he thought as he glared at the name. Deciding to ask her later, he continued to scroll through the other names until he landed on Rin's. Pulling his cellphone out from his pocket, he began putting the number in his phone.

**o~O~o**

"Uh...Rin?" Kagome waved a hand in front if her friends face. She had been glaring at the floor for a few minutes now.

"Oh" Rin blinked as she focused on what Kagome had just asked her. "The walk? Well, it wasn't exactly enjoyable. Can you believe that once we got to the apartment he thought I was going to invite him in?"

"Really?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows raising as a look of surprise crossed her face. "Seriously?"

"Mhmm" Rin nodded her head rapidly as her frown deepened. "To think that I'd actually...ugh! And with _him_? Never! I-"

"Wait" Kagome said quickly. "You mean, you guys didn't confess your attraction to each other and agree to see each other again sometime soon?"

Rin's face paled as she fought back the urge to either gag at the thought or laugh hysterically at the hilarity of the sentence she just heard.

Taking a deep breath, she calmly answered her friend. "No, he walked me home, expected me to invite him inside, I said I wouldn't even consider it, we said goodnight." That was basically what happened.

"I hoped that maybe you and him would like each other" Kagome giggled slightly. "That way we'd be able to go on double dates"

Rin's face twisted into a look of disgust. "No thank you."

The front door then opened as Inuyasha walked in. "Here" he said, handing the phone back to Kagome. "You ready to go? My mom can't wait to see you"

"Oh okay" Kagome smiled at Rin. "You should come with us sometime. Izayoi is very nice"

"Yeah, yeah, another time" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome's arm toward the door. There was ramen waiting for him at home. "See ya later Rin!"

Rin giggled as she waved goodbye to her friends.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood for a moment before once again sitting back down on the couch in his living room.

He frowned. Since when did he ever second guess himself? She was to be his mate, he could go see her whenever he wanted to.

His frown deepened as he realized he didn't memorize where she lived last night. He was so caught up in his thoughts on his way there and as he left, that he didn't take the time to stop and look at the street name or apartment number.

Did it really matter though? She had obviously wanted nothing to do with him. And did he truly want a mate? A human mate?

Perhaps he did. He enjoyed being with Rin. He liked that she hadn't feared him, that even though he was the prince, she stood up to him. He wanted to be near her; breathe in her scent, see her smile, and hold her against him like he did when he made her dance with him. If he didn't claim her, some other male would undoubtedly try to gain her affections. She would enjoy another males' company. She would smile that beautiful smile toward another male.

The thought caused him to growl as his hands clenched into fists. _No_. Her smiles were for him and him alone.

He breathed in slowly, willing himself to calm down. He wasn't sure why he was acting this way over the human. Perhaps it was because she was his intended mate. The thought didn't bother him like he expected it to. In fact, it was both pleasing and comforting to think about.

"Hey bastard"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the unwanted visitor. He hardly ever stepped foot in this part of the palace.

"So how was the walk with Rin?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on the opposite end of the couch, ignoring the deadly glare he was getting. He, of course, knew it went badly, but he couldn't help but want to hear the bastard say it.

"It is none of your concern." He'd rather not tell the the half demon that the walk hadn't gone as planned.

"Didn't go well huh?" Inuyasha asked as he reached into his pants' pocket for something.

"I doubt you have a good enough reason as to why you are here. Leave."

Inuyasha smirked, enjoying the situation.

"I dunno, I think this is a pretty good reason" he said, waving a piece of paper in front of the demons' face. Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of a few numbers before returning his gaze to his half brother.

"And what is this?"

"Oh this? Just Rin's cell phone number. Copied it onto this paper for you when I got home" he answered.

Sesshomaru had to hold back the urge to simply snatch the paper away from his half brother. After all, he had been wondering how to get in touch with her. He decided to ask later how Inuyasha got a hold of her number.

"Say please" Inuyasha teased, holding back the overwhelming urge to laugh.

"Hand it to me now, Inuyasha, or I will personally _destroy_ that disgusting ramen you seem to love so much."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as a mental image of Sesshomaru using his poison claws on his precious ramen flashed in his head. "Take it" he said quickly as he handed the paper to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at the numbers, memorizing them.

"You could at least say thank you"

"You may leave." Sesshomaru said as he stood.

"Feh, whatever. That's the last time I do you any favors."

Sesshomaru waited until he could no longer hear Inuyasha's footsteps, and immediately pulled his cell phone from his pants' pocket. Dialing the number that was written on the paper, he only had to wait a few moments until Rin picked up.

"Hello?"

He was silent for a moment, unsure what to say. Perhaps he should have thought about what he would say before calling her.

"Hello?" he heard her repeat. He didn't know he could enjoy the sound of someone's voice so much.

"Rin" he said, unsure of how to start the conversation.

She was quiet, until she asked in a surprised tone,"Prince Sesshomaru?"

"Yes" he answered.

It was quiet, and he wondered if he should say something else. He had never called anyone just to talk to before.

"I-" he started, but stopped when a loud beeping sounded from the phone. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he stared at it confusedly.

Did she just hang up on him?

His eye twitched in slight annoyance, though the corner of his lip lifted up in amusement.

He called her again and frowned when there was no answer.

* * *

Rin stared at the ringing cellphone in horror as she gently placed it on the counter in the store and backed away.

How did he get her number?

Well, he was the prince. So it probably wasn't that hard to get things like numbers.

_'Spoiled, conceited, annoying prince..'_

Rin glared at the phone before swiftly turning around to walk over and water a few flowers. He'd probably get the hint soon and stop calling.

**_(Twenty minutes later)_**

Rin covered her ears with both hands as she glared at her phone, hating the device at the moment.

_'When will the ringing stop?'_

Kaede always allowed her to leave her phone on in case her grandmother called. She knew it wasn't her grandmother because she had set a special ringtone for her.

Maybe..maybe if she picked up the phone to see what he wanted, then he'd leave her alone...

Staring at the ringing phone, she walked slowly toward it. She was hesitating. Narrowing her eyes, she willed herself to just pick the phone up. It wasn't like he could come through the phone and pop up in the store.

She stopped. Could some demons do that? Shaking her head, Rin reached her hand toward her cellphone. Just as she was about to touch it, the ringing stopped.

She waited a few moments before smiling to herself.

Perhaps he finally got the hint.

* * *

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the phone before placing it into his pocket. She couldn't be ignoring him..could she?

No, she was most likely shocked that he, Sesshomaru Takahashi, called her phone. She was too shy to talk right now and needed some time to herself.

Sesshomaru huffed at the thought, knowing that she was most likely just ignoring his calls. He couldn't understand why though. Did she truly have no feelings for him whatsoever? She was very different from the many other females he had encountered. Perhaps he would have to court her. He knew he was supposed to get her to fall in love with him, but truthfully he wasn't sure how to go about doing that. However, for now he would have to focus on a way to get her to talk to him, and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon if she kept ignoring his calls.

"You did _what_!? I can't believe you!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow while turning his head toward the window. It sounded like that human Inuyasha had taken an interest in. He turned, intending to walk away. He had no interest in hearing them argue.

"Do you know how angry Rin is going to be if she finds out you got her number from _my_ phone? You said you had to call your father! I can't believe you!"

Sesshomaru immediately walked toward the window after hearing the name of the human who seemed to be on his mind constantly. Maybe the girl currently yelling at Inuyasha would mention Rins' whereabouts.

"I can't believe I believed you! That's the last time you're ever touching my phone! I'm a terrible friend, she'll probably hate me now. No, no...Rin is a nice person, I'm sure if I explain the situation..but what if she thinks I knew what you were doing? Inuyasha this is all your fault!"

Sesshomaru winced slightly. That girls' yelling hurt his sensitive hearing even from this distance. He decided to simply go down there and ask her where Rin was. He had no time to listen to her rambling, and he certainly didn't want to hear anymore of her yelling.

**o~O~o**

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as he took a step back from the fuming woman standing in front of him. He had told Kagome what he had done, expecting her to be proud or happy. But she hadn't let him explain why he did it, and if he knew she would be this upset, he would have never given his half brother Rin's number. Especially since the damned bastard hadn't even uttered a thank you. Now he was facing the wrath of his intended mate.

"Kagome I-"

"No" she said firmly, "I don't want to hear it"

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly before he turned to look at his half brother walking toward him. "Kagome" he whispered, though he knew the demon could hear him clearly. "Don't try to tell him to stay away from Rin"

"And why not?" she said stubbornly, still angry.

"Sesshomaru..has kind of a crush on her" he tried to explain, unsure if Sesshomaru would want it mentioned that Rin was his intended mate.

Sesshomaru stopped walking once he was in front of them. "You. Woman. Where is Rin."

Kagome hardly heard him because she was still processing what Inuyasha had just said. Her mouth opened slightly as her eyes widened. After a moment she smiled, her eyes sparkling in excitement for a brief moment before once again glaring at Inuyasha. "Well you should have just told me"

"I was going to tell you but you-"

"Enough if this foolishness." Sesshomaru interrupted, not at all in the mood to listen to their bickering. "Tell me where Rin is"

"Oh, right. She's probably still working at the shop right now." Kagome answered.

"Where is this shops location?"

Kagome's eyes drifted to the ground for a moment as she thought about whether or not to tell him where the shop was. Even if he did have some sort of feelings for her friend, it didn't change the fact that Rin didn't like him one bit. She wouldn't be very happy if the prince suddenly showed up at her job.

"I don't remember" she lied.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare at the human woman. Her heart beat had sped up slightly and she was refusing to make eye contact. She was lying.

_'She dare try to come between me and my mate?' _he thought angrily.

Inuyasha immediately spoke up when he saw the demons' eyes flash red. "But we were just there Kagome, at the flower shop right near the restaurant we were at yesterday right? How'd you forget so fast?"

Kagome's eye twitched as she balled her hands into fists. Just as she was about to hit him for opening his big mouth, she saw the other prince begin to walk away.

"Wait! Me and Inuyasha can take you there" she said, hoping to maybe go there and help Rin escape if she needed to.

"Unnecessary."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: I definitely do not own Inuyasha and I don't make any type if profit at all from this story **

**_A/N- So toward the ending of this chapter I sort of rushed to write it because I wanted this to be done before tomorrow. It's 11:43 right now so I finished just in time xD But I'm sorry if it's not as good as usual but I was rushing :l next chapter will be better :) Merry Christmas!_**

* * *

_"Sometimes," said Pooh, "the smallest things take up the most room in your heart"_

_o~O~o_

Rin sat down in a chair behind the counter that held the cash register. Leaning back, she closed her eyes, wanting to relax for a little bit. So far it had been a fairly busy day and all she wanted to do at the moment was go to sleep, though she knew that would have to wait. After work, she had a little shopping to do. It was going to be Christmas in two days and she hadn't bought even one gift.

She heard a small chime, signaling that the door to the shop had been opened. Reluctantly, Rin opened her eyes slowly, preparing to put on her best smile for the next customer. As her eyes drifted to the doorway, the smile that was forming upon her face vanished as her eyes widened and her lips parted in a look of shock.

"P-prince Sesshomaru?" she stuttered as she stood up from the chair. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes landed on the young woman who stood behind the counter. He didn't answer immediately, instead choosing to simply appreciate her beauty for a moment. As much as he sometimes expected to be angry that his intended mate was a human, it seemed to not matter at all once he was in her presence. "I was told I would find you here." he finally replied.

"Who told you that?" she asked, though she was pretty sure she knew who. They stood staring at each other for a few moments, and when he didn't answer, she asked another question. "Why did you want to find me in the first place?"

"You weren't answering your phone" he stated, as if that was a perfectly good explanation.

She wasn't going to be rude to him. She was going to keep calm and be respectful to the prince. "I was- I _am_ still working" she said through gritted teeth. He didn't have to know that she was leaving in only a few minutes. She certainly wasn't going to tell him.

"Then I will stay until you leave." The corner of his lip lifted up slightly as she glared at him.

"Rin?"

Both Rin and Sesshomaru turned to look at the elderly woman who had just stepped out of the back room of the store. Kaede's eyes drifted over to Sesshomaru; her eyes widening slightly in surprise before relaxing her facial features once more. Bowing deeply in respect, she said "It's an honor to have you here Prince Sesshomaru. Are you in need of anything?". She raised her eyebrows slightly as she spoke. Never in her life would she have imagined the prince coming to her shop to buy flowers.

"I am merely waiting for Rin. Your services are not needed." he said dismissively. What would he want in a flower shop anyway?

Kaede's eyebrows once again lifted in a mixture of surprise and amusement. Glancing at Rin, she held back the urge to laugh at the glare the young woman was sending the handsome prince. She smiled, knowing the young woman would not be happy with what she was about to say, but it seemed the prince, whether he knew it or not, needed a bit of help.

"Rin?" Kaede asked, making sure she sounded as innocent as possible. "You were supposed to be going home fifteen minutes ago. You may leave now dear, I'll be closing the shop soon"

Kaede had to cough to cover up the laugh that was threatening to leave her mouth as she watched the prince smirk as the young woman's face paled.

"Rin" the demon said, the smirk not once leaving his face. "Come."

Rin huffed, her cheeks turning red in anger. How dare he think he could order her around! Well..he was the prince, so technically he could, but she was beginning to simply not care about his title. If he thought she was going to listen to every command he gave, he was wrong.

She stomped over into the back room to grab her jacket before walking back out, muttering as she put the jacket on.

Rin turned to Kaede and gave the woman a small smile. "Goodbye Kaede, have a good night."

She then turned, refusing to look at the prince as she walked by him and outside, not bothering to look back though she knew he was following her. Zipping up her jacket, she shoved her hands into the pockets in an effort to keep slightly warm as the cold wind blew against her face.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared at her lips, captivated for a moment as he watched her lick her parted lips while her body shivered from the cold. He had the overwhelming urge to hold her close. She continued walking, pretending that she hadn't heard him. "You will catch a cold."

"Go away" Rin said, glancing at the names of a few stores they were passing. "I have things to buy and you'll distract me. It was nice seeing you, bye"

Sesshomaru simply ignored her last statement and continued walking with her. "What is it you intend to buy?"

"I'm not telling you, you'll tell Inuyasha," her steps faltered as she caught sight of a beautiful necklace sitting in the display case of a shop window. It was silver, with a simple silver heart hanging from it. Her eyes lingered on it for a moment before she began walking again.

Sesshomaru noticed, and glanced back at the store name before continuing with the conversation, slightly surprised that he was actually talking this much. "And why would I do that?"

She thought about it for a moment and realized he probably wouldn't. The two prince's didn't seem that close. "Okay maybe you wouldn't. It's a Christmas present. I have to get one for him, Kagome, Kaede, and my grandmother."

"Christmas?" he asked, trying to remember if he knew what it was.

Rin stopped walking and stared at him as if he was stupid for a moment. "Yeah, Christmas. You know, the holiday. Where you give presents to each other and stuff." Maybe she wasn't doing a good job explaining it but she never had to explain it before. Everyone knew what Christmas was right?

Now he remembered. Izayoi loved this holiday and would insist on everyone spending time together on that day. Sesshomaru had not once agreed to do so, and had instead always found some documents to go over and take up his time.

"Don't you celebrate Christmas?" she asked.

"No." he answered, his hands twitching as he controlled the urge to hold her. Things were going well at the moment and he didn't want to scare her or get her angry at the moment. "Do you enjoy this holiday?"

She shrugged, her eyes shifting to look at a store to their right. "I enjoy getting my friends gifts on this holiday. And my grandmother enjoys it a lot." Her gaze drifted up to meet his. "A lot of people love Christmas. Spending time with family, getting gifts, getting kissed under the mistletoe, it's all stuff they look forward to."

"Kissed?" he asked, his gaze shifting to her lips before back up to her eyes. Though he had not realized the holiday consisted of such a...strange tradition.

"Yes, under a mistletoe. If you're under one and another person steps under it, you kiss them" she answered, not noticing the way his eyes seemed darken and his gaze become hooded.

"And where does one acquire one of these...toes?"

Rin stared at him a moment before she bit her bottom lip, her body shaking for a moment before she simply began laughing. She was so busy laughing that she didn't notice someone approaching them, a camera held tightly in their hands.

Not once looking away from the beautiful scene of her smiling, Sesshomaru spoke low, but loud enough for the person to hear as they got closer. "If you take so much as one photo, I will kill you."

The man, who had just lifted his camera to take the picture, immediately dropped his hands to his sides, his face draining of color as he hurriedly staggered away.

Once her laughter had subsided, Rin looked up at the demon, a smile still on her face. "It's not a _toe_, it's a plant called a mistletoe. I haven't seen them selling the actual plant around here, but they always sell plastic mistletoes."

A plant. Well that made more sense to him; because even though he had not once been in a relationship, he was fairly certain that kissing under a toe was not romantic.

Sesshomaru let his thoughts drift for a moment. If he acquired this...mistletoe, then it would be a definite way to be able to kiss her, to feel her undoubtedly soft lips slide against his own. He smirked as his thoughts drifted to something that would perhaps happen after the kiss. He blinked rapidly once he felt himself begin to harden and tried to focus on something else at the moment. "You may go buy your presents, Rin. I have things I must attend to."

Rin stared, surprised that he was actually leaving. "Oh, okay" she said, slightly confused. She shrugged, it didn't matter. She had stuff to do. "Goodbye Prince Sesshomaru" she said before walking away.

Sesshomaru watched her as she walked away, his hand sliding into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. Once she was out of sight, he dialed his fathers' number as he began walking in the opposite direction Rin went.

"Hello?" he heard his father say.

"Father. I called to inform you that I will be attending the Christmas dinner."

* * *

**_(Christmas Day)_**

Rin frowned as she sat in the limo with both Inuyasha and Kagome. Somehow, after she had given them their gifts, they had convinced her to go to Inuyasha's for a Christmas dinner. They had even invited her grandmother, but she insisted on staying home with the company of her close friend Kaede. Truthfully, all Rin wanted to do was go home, but she didn't want to be rude after they had invited her. She was grateful it wasn't too cold today, and that it wasn't going to be a formal dinner. All three of them had on a nice pair of jeans with sweaters.

"Ready?"

Rin blinked and focused on her surroundings, realizing that they had arrived at the palace. She nodded, getting out if the limo and following her friends.

**o~O~o**

Sesshomaru took a step back from the entryway to the large living room to see how the object looked. He cocked his head to the side for a moment before deciding he would rather put it in the entryway to the dining area since they would be going there first. He would have to meet her at the front door first though.

"Lord Sesshomaru" he heard his servant say as the small green creature waddled toward him. He held out an object, "I have wrapped the gift just as you asked milord" he said eagerly.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the imp before returning his gaze to the plastic plant that would provide him with a kiss from his intended mate. He held out his hand toward Jaken, waiting until he felt the light box in his palm. Gently placing the wrapped gift into his pocket, he turned.

"Jaken."

"Yes milord?"

"Take the plant and place it in the dining room entryway." He said before walking toward the bathroom.

Jaken stared helplessly toward the prince before tilting his head far back to look at the hanging plant. How was he supposed to reach that and take it down? And how was he supposed to put it in the entryway?

**o~O~o**

"Rin? Are you okay?" Kagome asked. Perhaps she shouldn't have convinced Inuyasha to help her convince Rin to come. She had just been trying to help the stoic dog demon when she agreed to his request. Though the demon acted as if he knew everything, she couldn't help but realize he was practically clueless when it came to romance. Inuyasha wasn't much better though.

"Yeah I'm fine" Rin answered with a reassuring smile. "I'm just tired"

Kagome nodded. "If you feel like you need to go home tell me or Inuyasha." she said before Inuyasha opened the door.

**o~O~o**

Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom, his ears twitching as he heard the front door open. He began walking, hoping he didn't look like he was rushing. However, he stopped while he was walking through the living room.

Jaken was pushing a ladder toward where the mistletoe hung in the entryway. Rin and the others would have already went into the dining room by now.

"Leave it be Jaken." he growled out before willing himself to calm down slightly. He would leave it there, and when they all would come to the living room, because Izayoi would want to sit and talk, he would get his kiss from Rin.

**o~O~o**

"It's so nice to meet you Rin. Thank you for joining us for dinner today," Izayoi said as she sat across from Rin.

Rin smiled, liking the woman already. She was very kind. "No, thank you for having me" she answered just as Sesshomaru walked in. She looked around the table and almost groaned in slight annoyance at the fact that the only available seat was next to her.

"Ah Sesshomaru" the emperor, InuTaisho said. "So glad you finally decided to join us this year"

Sesshomaru merely narrowed his eyes at his father before taking a seat next to Rin. He took in her scent and began to growl in approval before remembering where he was. He glanced at the others around the table, seeing that they had not noticed or heard his growl. However, when his eyes landed on his father, it was obvious he knew. The knowing smile his father was giving him annoyed him, but he said nothing.

"I don't care what you say, ramen is the best food" Inuyasha said as he stared hungrily at his bowl of ramen. Kagome rolled her eyes. Couldn't he eat anything other than that?

They ate, and everyone enjoyed themselves immensely. Even Sesshomaru found that he didn't mind being in their company as long as he was with Rin.

When they had gotten up to walk toward the living room, Sesshomaru made sure he was next to Rin. They were in front of the others as he led her to the living room. As they got closer, he felt his heart rate quicken as he glanced down at her.

They were close now, only a few steps away.

He stopped when they got to the entryway and turned to look at her, his eyes hooded. However, his eyes immediately narrowed when she continued walking. He lingered in the entryway for a moment, hoping she would turn to look at him. When she didn't, he couldn't stop the frown that formed on his face, and the stifled laughing going on from the others who witnessed this momentary failure was not helping.

Growling in annoyance, he simply walked over to the couch where she sat and sat next to her.

**o~O~o**

He couldn't take it anymore. They had been talking about non important things like the last party Izayoi had or nice dresses. He was losing his patience.

The mistletoe still hung in the entryway, seemingly mocking him as he silently fumed.

"I'm sorry"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, wondering why she was saying sorry. He hadn't been paying attention to what they were saying.

"No dear it's fine" Izayoi said. "It's pretty late. We'll have to do this again sometime."

He watched as Rin agreed and began saying goodbye while Inuyasha and Kagome walked ahead to wait at the limo.

This was his chance.

He got up quickly, ignoring the chuckle from his father he was sure only he heard as he walked to the entryway and stood, waiting for her to come.

He watched as she walked toward him, excitement filling him. She stopped in front of him and he had to remind himself to breathe.

"Goodbye prince Sesshomaru, have a good night" she said before walking away.

He stood motionless, staring blankly at the spot where she had just been standing. His hands tightened into fists at his sides before turning swiftly toward the direction she just walked. Grabbing the mistletoe, he pulled so it no longer hung in the entryway.

He was going to get that kiss.

**o~O~o**

Rin walked toward both Inuyasha and Kagome as she stretched her arms out, yawning.

"Ready?" she asked, wanting to get home soon.

"Yeah just get in the damn limo" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms as he looked at her. His gaze then drifted to something behind her, and she couldn't help but turn to look.

There was Sesshomaru, stalking toward her slowly with a look if determination. She swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous though she didn't know why. He came to a stop in front of her, and she watched as he brought his arm up and held something above his head.

Rin stared at the mistletoe and then at the serious face of the prince. Did he want her to kiss him? Why? Could it be he wanted to experience being kissed under the mistletoe because he had never celebrated Christmas before? Maybe. But she wasn't sure.

Smiling softly, she leaned her face closer to his, watching in interest as his face seemed to soften and his eyes seemed to melt into a soft honey color.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure why his heart felt like it was beating so fast it would rip out of his chest, but at the moment he didn't care. Her face was just inches away from his and he wondered if he should be the one to kiss her or to let her initiate the kiss.

Rin leaned in closer and once again he found it hard to breathe. She brushed her lips against his, ignoring the way her heart beat sped up at the contact. She suddenly quickly moved her head to the side, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight" she said as she turned away and got into the limo followed by a smirking Inuyasha and Kagome who practically had stars in her eyes.

Sesshomaru stood there, even after the limo had drove away. He didn't care that it had begun snowing. The kiss she gave him was meant to be an innocent one, a simple kiss on the cheek. However, the feelings she stirred in him with just that one single kiss was not at all simple.

He wasn't completely sure what these feelings meant, but he knew one thing for sure. Rin was going to be his. He'd make sure of it.

He turned to walk back into the palace, wondering if Izayoi and his father were planning on cornering him to ask about his relationship with Rin.

Sesshomaru paused mid-step, his hand drifting to his pocket. He had forgotten to give her the gift. He smirked, realizing he had an excuse to see her again tomorrow.


End file.
